A Whole New World
by Miss Kitty1
Summary: Chapter 10 has finally arrived! Buffy and Aragorn switch places and each have their own adventures. Aragorn in Sunnydale and Buffy in Middle Earth. Naturally funniness ensues.
1. Buffy goes to Middle Earth

_ Hello its me I have Html-ed my first chapter I haven't changed anything else its still the same but html-ed. Enjoy._

**A Whole New World**

  
  
  


A cloud of dust exploded around Buffy as she slammed a wooden stake through the vampires' chest. She whirled around quickly as another vampire approached her from behind. Ducking his punch she pushed him past her and smacked the stake through his spine. The dust swallowed Buffy and she coughed preparing herself for her next battle

The growling vampires' circled her, "Ok," she said, "who wants to be introduced to Mr Pointy first?" She surveyed the circle of vampires but none moved. Buffy looked at her stake, "guess we'll have to pick." She lunged forward grabbing the nearest vampire by the shoulders.

The full force of the impact threw the vampire of balance and it, plus Buffy, began toppling to the floor. The remaining vampires charged towards the fighting pair, stopping dead as a rip of light appeared in the sky. Buffy and the vamp fell right through the rip of light disappearing from sight. Cautiously the vampires approached and seeing nothing jumped through as well. Once they had passed through the light it vanished but at the same time another, this time a different colour, opened and a tall ruggedly handsome man carrying a sword fell through landing by the nearest gravestone.

Buffy and the vampire landed with a thud on the ground. Standing quickly and assuming her fighting stance she waited for the vampire to attack. Suddenly she felt wrong. Something was bugging her but she couldn't quite place it. The vampire had risen from the floor and attacked Buffy; she raised her right hand and blocked his kick using her left arm to thrust upwards and break the vampires nose. Screeching he raised his hands to his face. Buffy leaned forwards and jammed the stake through his chest. He exploded and the dust fell settling on the floor.

"One down, three to go," she sighed as the last vampires advanced on her.

Buffy and the vampires fought. Punches and kicks were thrown in all directions until eventually there was just one vampire left. They circled each other; the vampire baring his fangs and Buffy right arm raised with Mr Pointy aimed directly at the heart. The vampire hit Buffy so quickly that she was unprepared. Mr Pointy flew from her hand and landed somewhere nearby. The vampires other fist uppercutted Buffy and she flew backwards hitting a tree. The vampire approached Buffy slowly and stood between her and Mr Pointy. Looking about her she noticed a low branch and pulled at it. A small piece broke off and she thrust it upwards; looking shocked the vampire reached to his chest as he disappeared in a cloud of dust.

Retrieving Mr Pointy, Buffy brushed herself off and looked around, "what the…?" she whispered.

  
  


* * *

  


Buffy stood in a clearing in the middle of a forest. As far as she could see in all directions were trees. No sign of the graveyard anywhere. "Great," she muttered pulling leaves from her hair, "not only do they mess up my hair, they get me lost." Buffy turned and began heading away when she heard the sound of metal slide against metal. She stopped, "now what?" she sighed then she turned around. Standing by the edge of the clearing stood four tall men with pointy ears. Their long brown hair was braided behind their heads and they were looking very menacing. Each of them held beautiful swords, which were all pointed towards Buffy.

"In the name of Lord Elrond you are to come with us," one said. 

"What?" Buffy laughed, "Who are you?" 

"We are the soldiers of Rivendell, protectors of the house of Elrond," another said. 

"We have been ordered to apprehend you and bring you to the Lord." 

"I haven't done anything. I don't even know where I am." 

"We have told you," one said impatiently, "You are on Lord Elronds land." 

"You desecrated some of the living creatures that reside here." 

"What? I didn't…" Buffy began. 

"You pulled a branch from a tree," one said as though it was totally obvious. 

"No more talk you will come with us."

One of the men sheathed his sword and headed to Buffy. He picked up her left arm and began to bind it with some rope. Buffy punched him with her free hand as hard as she could. He staggered backwards and drew his sword again. Then in unison all the men charged Buffy.

  
  


***

  
  


A tall proud man rode along a path that was shaped into the forest. He was carrying a large round shield and was humming happily to himself. Suddenly he heard a yell and the sound of metal against metal. He turned his horse and cantered in the direction of the noise. As the noises grew louder the man slowed his horse down. As he did a figure came flying out of the trees and flew past him very narrowly missing his head. "Whoa!" He cried and jumped down from his horse grabbing his sword and shield. He bent over the fallen figure and made sure he was alive. "A soldier of Rivendell," he said running into the clearing. He was just in time to see another soldier fly past his head. He ran forward and came face to face with a beautiful pale young woman. She stood with both her arms raised her hands balled into fists. "Fear not milady! I will protect you! Point me to the danger," the tall proud man cried scanning the clearing. 

"Huh?" Buffy said.

  
  


***

  
  


Whilst she had been fighting the pointy-eared men another man had entered the clearing. He looked different; his hair was shorter and blonde, he had a goatee and his features were not as delicate. She also noticed that aside from being dressed funny (like the pointy-eared people) his sword was not as pretty and he carried a hefty shield. The man returned to look at Buffy. He looked down at her left arm and saw that it was bound. 

"You did this?" he asked her nodding to the fallen men with pointy ears. 

"Yes," she answered, "but only because they tried to grab me." 

"But…but you are a woman," he stammered 

"I'm surprised you noticed under all this dirt," 

"You must have damaged some land. But you are a woman." 

"I think we established that already," Buffy grinned.

  
  


***

  
  


He looked at her in astonishment. She was very pretty…and strong. He coughed to clear his mind. "I must take you with me," he said sternly. 

"I'm not going anywhere," Buffy said firmly, "I haven't one anything wrong," she said assuming her fighting stance. 

The man looked down at her and laughed. "What's so funny?" she asked angrily also noticing how much taller then her he was. 

He laughed harder. " I am sorry but you attacked soldiers and now you want to fight me!" He boomed, "you are little and a women," 

"They attacked me first," she growled. He was beginning to annoy her. 

"If you come with me…" he began but Buffy turned and walked away. "Hey!" he called. 

She didn't answer and continued walking away. Rolling his eyes the man ran after her, he grabbed the trailing rope that was attached to Buffys' hand.

  
  


***

  
  


Buffy felt her hand being jerked backwards; she turned to see the tall man behind her. Buffy reached up and smacked him around the face. Stunned he let go and reached to his face. "You are strong for a woman, but I am taller," he mumbled, "Please behave while I take you to see Lord Elrond." She was very very attractive, _"don't think like that,"_ he told himself, _"she is a criminal, but she is very beautiful and strong.**NO!**"_ he shook his head. Buffy looked at him strangely then kicked him in the shin. "OW!" he cried clutching his leg. Buffy punched him in the face and he stumbled backwards. He tried to grab her again but she turned around and kicked him right between the legs. "Urlmf," he squeaked falling to his knees. Buffy turned back and nearly tripped over a little hairy man with an axe. At this another tall man with long blonde hair (who had appeared from nowhere) grabbed her hands and tied them together before she could do anything.


	2. Aragorn goes to Sunnydale

Strider stood and looked around him. There was no sign of the remaining hobbits and he had no idea which direction Rivendell was. He began muttering under his breath as he cursed himself for getting lost. "You are a ranger on a very important mission and now you are lost," he slurred, "now what are you going to do?" None of the surroundings looked familiar to him. The last thing he remembered was watching Arwen leave with Frodo to escape from the wraiths. Now he was in a strange opening littered with graves. He began trudging towards a path, which lay ahead of him. He was sure the hobbits couldn't have gotten that far away from him.   


***

  


"Hey Buffy are they all gone?" Xander said slowly appearing from behind a gravestone. He turned and walked straight into a tall man who did not look too pleased. "Hi. Your not Buffy." The man pushed Xander away from him and drew his sword. "Nope definitely not Buffy," Xander whispered. 

"Who are you and why have you kidnapped me?" The man demanded. 

"What?" Xander asked, 

"Whom are you working for?" he demanded again advancing towards Xander. 

"Well I'm not to sure I want to tell you," Xander gulped, "Who are you?" 

"I am Strider, a ranger on a very important mission, which you are preventing me from doing where am I?" He replied elevating his head as he spoke, "If you do not tell me I will be forced to find some other way to get it out of you," 

"R-i-g-h-t. Giles!"

  


***

  


Strider suddenly looked up and around. He looked as though he was preparing himself for a battle. This strange man in weird clothes, which had funny patterns on, had begun hollering at the top of his voice for what Strider guessed to be back up. He did not know what to expect but he knew it would not be good. As he scanned the surroundings another man appeared, he was weirdly dressed as well; his clothes were similar to the first mans clothes but not as colourful. Strider cried suddenly and lunged at the new man knocking him to the ground. "You are the leader?" He growled, "Where am I?" 

"Giles!" Another voice cried. It sounded like a woman. 

Aragorn raised his eyes from Giles' face and looked up. A woman with red hair had appeared, she was muttering something and Strider couldn't tell what. She looked at him quickly her eyes blazing black and a spark of green light shot towards him knocking him off the man on the floor. Strider lay dazed for a moment he had not expected magic. He rolled over and picked up his sword. Clambering to his feet he stood tall ready to pounce. Plus he was really angry now.   


***

  


"Giles are you ok?" Willow said helping him off the floor. 

"I'm fine but I don't think your magic has stopped him. 

Willow turned around and came face to face with the man who had attacked Giles. He looked ready to explode with anger and suddenly Willow thought, "Where's Buffy?" She looked up at the man, "Hi, you probably want to eat me right now but I have news for you buster…" 

"Enough!" Strider interrupted through gritted teeth, "I have had enough of your games. You foolish disguise doesn't work Saruman!" 

"What?" Willow stammered, "I…I don't know what your talking about," 

"HA! Your magic gave you away old wizard," 

"Pardon me but it seems you are as confused as we are," Giles said stepping up beside the red head, "Ok Willow I will handle it from here. If you would just put that sword away…" 

"Never! Not until you tell me who you are." 

"My name is Giles, this is Willow, Xander and over there Tara and Anya," Giles said gesturing towards a gravestone behind him, "and you are?" 

"My name is Strider, I am a ranger on a very important mission," he replied. He still held his sword in front of him. It just balanced there as though it weighed nothing at all, "Where am I? Why have you brought me here?" 

"You are in Shady Hill cemetery in Sunnydale, and WE did not bring you here," 

"Well someone did and if it was not you who was it?" 

"Well we do not know that, but if you come with us we can try and find out," Giles offered, 

"It is a trick," Strider told himself. "If this is a trick…" he began, 

"No trick," Willow assured him, 

"You could just tell me in which direction Rivendell is," 

"Where?" They all asked. 

Aragorn stared at them blankly, how could they not know Rivendell? They could be bluffing. He had no choice now but to follow them. "Very well I will come with you. Where are the horses?" 

"Urm no horses," 

"Then how will we get to wherever you wish to take me?" 

"By car, this way," 

"What is a car?" Strider asked sheathing his sword and running after them.

  


***

  


_October 18th 11.02pm _

After exiting the cemetery, the Scoobies and myself had to tackle Strider after he insisted that a black car was a new breed of orc whatever that was. He certainly is a strange character and it has now appeared to me that he is from another dimension completely different from our own. His dress and his sword are evidence to this and I find it quite intriguing. Buffy has still not appeared though we are not worried about her. Probably off gallivanting with Spike. Oh well can't help the young and their strange attractions.

Giles looked up from his diary, which he always kept close by for any peculiar happenings, he and the other Scooby members had managed to get him inside the shop without him breaking anything. He had wanted to stay outside and inspect the 'people transporter' but that would have involved dismantling his car. Now Strider sat with his eyes glued to the light in the middle of the Magic Box table every now and again muttering Elrond and magic in a box. He had agreed, (after much bribing with chocolate and promising to take him out on the town) to let Giles have a look at his sword and Giles took it and was waving it around like a child with a new toy.Willow and Tara were keeping Strider company at the table while Anya continued with business as usual. Xander had run to Buffys' house to collect Dawn and to see if Buffy had returned there. A great shrill rung out and Strider stood quickly, "Orcs!" he shouted grabbing Willow and Tara by the arms, "hide yourself we are under attack. Mr Giles my sword!" 

"Urm Strider it is only the phone." Anya said walking towards the wall by the till. "Magic Box. Your one stop spot to shop for all your occult needs, how may I help you?" She asked into the receiver. 

Strider stopped trying to stuff Tara and Willow under the table and watched in awe as Anya had a conversation with a piece of plastic. "Thank you for shopping with the Magic Box," she said replacing the receiver. Strider rushed over to her and poked the phone. Nothing happened so he picked up the receiver. "Hello?" He asked, "Hello?" 

"No you have to dial a number," Anya said, "look I'll show you." She began punching the keys on the wall and then she motioned for Strider to listen. He pulled the phone to his ear slowly; He heard a ringing noise and then heard a quite voice on the other end. "Hello," it said, 

Aragorn jumped backwards, "h…he…hello?" 

"Hi?" the voice said, 

"I am Strider, ranger from Middle Earth and you are?" 

"Dawn," the voice said, 

"Well Dawn how long have you been trapped in here?" 

"What?" She asked, "Devon is that you again?" 

"No. I told you it is Strider," 

"I'm hanging up now Devon," there was a small click and then a dull monotone tone that continuously played. 

"Hello? Hello? Dawn?" He hit the phone against the wall, "hello?" 

"Oh she hung up. Never mind at least now you know how the phone works you can go away," Anya said trying to shove Strider away, but he had already started dialling random numbers. 

Willow and Tara watched in amusement as Anya tried to coax the phone away from Strider while he kept dialling random numbers and saying, "hello. My name is Strider from Middle Earth. I am looking for Dawn. Do you know where she is?" Eventually Anya pulled the phone from the socket and then shooed him away cursing. 


	3. Buffy meets Elrond

Buffy sat high on a horse cursing herself. She couldn't believe she'd let herself be kidnapped by a group of weird men in strange clothes. One was wearing tights and another reminded her of a Viking. She had to try very hard not to laugh at them.

The surroundings that they passed didn't look at all familiar. _"Where am I? Where is everybody?"_ she thought. She was also very uncomfortable where she was sitting. The blonde man with the goatee had insisted he carry her on his horse. She sat in front of him with her hands still tied. The worse thing was she was sitting sidesaddle so she felt she was going to fall off.

  


***

  


The tall man sat quietly on his white horse. He was trying really hard not to smile but was finding it difficult. He had won the argument between him and the others so he got to look after the captive. 

_"My god she's even more beautiful up close,"_ he thought to himself,_"you should introduce yourself, _

Don't be a fool she's a prisoner.and besides the other two are watching, 

Aaaah you are right as usual, well done you, 

Why thank you, 

So how DO we go about this? 

Boromir you are a naughty fellow, 

I'm being serious. You never listen to me." 

Boromir had been so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed the other two had stopped. 

"Boromir we are to take this path now, you are going the wrong way," the short bearded man snorted, "humans." 

_"That ought to do it,"_ Boromir sighed,_"just turn your horse around and pretend.pretend you saw something._ Sorry," he said allowed, "thought I saw something amongst the trees." He looked down and noticed that the lady was watching him. Before he could stop himself he felt his cheeks burn,_"NO you fool don't blush! Now she knows you weren't paying attention."_

  


***

  


Buffy looked around her, for a while now they hadn't been surrounded by forest but had been walking along by a mountain. Now she could see a river and buildings crafted into the side of a cliff surrounded by trees. It looked really beautiful but Buffy had a feeling she didn't want to go inside there. She had also been watching the 'goatee man' as she had labelled him. His facial expressions changed so much within such a short space of time, _"even Giles isn't that bad,"_ she had thought. It was like he was arguing with himself. His name had turned out to be Boromir or that's what the dwarf man had called him. She had no idea why but when the dwarf man had pointed out his mistake he had blushed. She thought that she had caught him smiling at her. Weird.   


***

  


Deep within the forest of Rivendell all was quiet. The dust from the vampires had settled into the grass. It had been a while since Buffy had been taken away by the three men and when the guards had left. A small wind blew through the trees making them dance and sway. An orc burst through the trees he had several arrows protruding from his back and he stumbled forward.

Landing heavily on the floor he managed one last breath before his eyes glazed over. His body lay still on the ground and his blood seeped out passing over the vampire dust in the dirt. Three elves came slowly through the trees. They took hold of the orc and carried him off out of the clearing.

As the elves carried away the dead orc the blood was absorbed into the vampire dust. Slowly it started to bubble. Faster and faster the bubbles began to come and then a hand burst out from the blood.

  


***

  


_"Look at him sitting there as if he is some kind of king. I bet he thinks that if it wasn't for him she wouldn't have been caught. Oh no. That elf stole my glory I nearly had her if he hadn't of intervened. Then maybe I would be carrying her on MY horse. I'll get him when he's not expecting it. No one makes a fool of a dwarf and gets away with it!"_ The dwarf man sat on his horse and watched the blonde man who was leading the way through slitted eyes. He couldn't help the anger he felt at not being able to carry the strange woman on his horse and felt that, once again, everyone was picking on him because he was a dwarf._"Lets see how he survives when he gets a strange mud patch in his hair. If only I could get over there and..."_ He looked over his shoulder and saw that the strange lady was watching him. He raised his eyebrows from his frown and pretended to watch a bird.

  


***

  


_"Ha, silly fool mutters so loud I can hear everything he says. I'll be ready then he'll be the fool again."_ The blonde man laughed to himself quietly. He knew no one would hear him because he was at the front of the group and they were all busy anyway._"I wonder who that lady is, where she comes from and HOW does she get her hair so shiny. Its perfect just sits there shining and is so straigt I wonder if I could ask her how she does it. If only my hair would be as shiny as that I would have the best hair in Middle Earth. That human Boromir he likes her I can tell. She's not pretty. Well not as pretty as me anyway. Wonder what the attraction is. Hmm maybe I should try and embarrass him in front of her. The dwarf beat me to it when he didn't stop. Well we'll see."_

  


***

  


Buffy watched, as the buildings grew nearer. She had a really bad feeling about this. They were drawing up close to a big gateway made of green stone. _"Oh boy here we go,"_ she sighed.

As they drew up on the inside the gates and came to a halt Buffy could see there was a welcoming party. Four men similar to the ones she had fought in the forest were standing with swords raised in her direction. Between them stood another man although he looked angrier. On his head was a sort of tiara thing, _"he must be the boss,"_ she thought. The three men had dismounted their horses and were now heaving Buffy of the one on which she sat. 

"Welcome Legolas, Gimli and Boromir," the tiara man said smiling and then turning to Buffy losing the smile, "I am Lord Elrond and you are a prisoner of my house."


	4. Aragorn meets a Radio

_You will not believe what happened today. I was sitting here totally minding my own buisness and I got the weirdest phonecall Some guy claiming to be called Strider was on the other end and I thought it was Devon messing around but I was wrong. Xander came to get me, he totally respects who I am he should teach Buffy some things, oh right we went to the magic box and there was a guy called Strider. He looked so weird. I mean his clothes were like out of a medieval movie or something. He acted strange too and kept bowing to me. I'm not totally sure why I had to go to the Magic Box to see him...Oh he had a cool sword and I wanted to touch it but Giles took it and said that it was no toy. Hello I'm 15 I am not a kid...besides he was waving it around like it was some toy! Sheesh. Buffy didn't show again surprise surprise so Tara took me and Strider home. He's staying with us he was really interested in the TV, I don't know whats wrong with him. I saw on TV once about this couple who had kept their child in a box and..._

  


"Dawn." A hand came slapping down on top of her diary, 

"What!?" she cried taken by surprise, 

"Lady Tara said you should get some rest," he said, a small twinkle appearing in his eye, 

"Ok Ok, you know I can take care of myself," 

"This town is no place for a young lady to go looking for trouble," he said his eyes now serious, 

"Uh huh," she nodded, "goodnight."

  


Dawn flicked the light off and settled down into her bed. Closing her eyes she began to think of her favourite things. The sound of shuffling paper and furniture made her open her eyes again. Strider had pulled her chair from by the desk and was sitting by the window, his sword in one hand and the curtain in the other peering out of the window.

"Urm Strider, what are you doing?" 

"Its ok Dawn you rest I will keep watch and keep you safe." 

"Urm its ok. We made you a bed downstairs on the sofa," 

Dawn was sure she heard him mutter under his breath, "I'll make sure they don't trap you in the telomone," then he said to her, "Very well." 

He stood and put away his sword then walked iut quietly and gracefully. Dawn sighed then settled back to sleep.

  
  


***

  


_October 19th _

After a night studying the books for any information on the alternate universe Strider has come from myself and the others are all extremely tired. Our research has been unsuccessful even with the new information Strider provided us with. I worry that we will be no help to him. From what he has told us about his world it is a beautiful place threatened by a great dark force which is about to arise with the aid of a ring. He was on a mission to help a 'ringbearer' take this ring to a Lord Elrond but found himself here alone. He also informs me that he has many names and that we may prefer to call him Aragorn. This information and his behaviour around us suggest that he is an excellent warrior one who may be useful to us in our battle against the vampires. He seems to have taken a shine to Dawn and I had to agree to let him take her home. I believe he is determined to protect her after the telephone insident. Unfortunately I was unable to keep his sword as he said it was essential to him as a 'Ranger.' I have heard nothing from Buffy and fear that something may have happened to her.

  
  


***

  


Dawn awoke to come face to face with Strider who was peering down at her. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She screamed startling herself and him. "What are you doing?!" 

"Pardon me Lady Dawn but I thought you had been attacked and I was just making sure you were unharmed," he said quietly. From the look on her face he continued, "I was downstairs asleep on the ofa," 

"sofa," 

"sofa, and I heard a noise which I knew was not you. I ran as fast as I could and got the beast alas I thought I was too late but you are fine," he smiled brightly as though his story was perfect, but she looked back at him blankly wiping the smile from his face. 

"What was it?" 

"I'm sorry?" 

"The beast, may I see it?" 

"I don't think that is wise it is very messy. I should just..." 

She looked at him crossly and he continued, "Ok but I warn you." He raised his sword; half way down embedded on the sword was what resembled Dawn could only think her favourite pig alarm clock. Now however it was just a few bits of wire and broken plastic. 

"My alarm clock," she sighed. 

"I'm sorry," he pulled the pig of the end of his sword and attempted to push it all back together.

  
  


***

  


When Dawn emerged downstairs with Strider on her tale she could see Tara working hard in the kitchen. The smell of Dawns' favourites pancakes was wafting down the passageway. Hurrying into the kitchen Dawn grabbed a stool by the breakfast bar and sat down. 

"Morning Dawnie, Strider," Tara said, "I made your favourites, but urm I di..didn't know what you like for breakfast." 

"I will eat whatever you give to me, Lady Tara, whatever you are cooking smells delicious." 

"Tara makes the best...urm" 

"What is this?" Strider asked moving over to the window where the Summers' radio sat. 

"Its a radio, you turn it on by..." 

Strider had already turned the dial and the radio blasted out music at full volume. Tara ran over to the window and turned the music down. When she looked back she could only see Dawn. 

"Where did Strider go?" 

"I don't know," 

They heard a shuffling noise in the living room and went in Strider was just emerging from behind the sofa. He looked at them his cheeks reddening a little. 

"I wasn't hiding I was looking for a place to hide you two." 

Dawn and Tara exchanged looks then returned to their breakfast. 


	5. Buffy meets the council or four of the c...

  


_ Hi I haven't updated for a while because I have lost the use of a home computer. My brother moved out so I have to rely on the college computers. Anyway I have managed to write Chapter 5 and I would like to dedicate it to Heshu. She was a friend, not a close friend, but a friend who was murdered last weekend. So I want to dedicate this chapter to her. Anyway here it is and thanks for all the reviews. Natalie aka Miss Kitty._

  
  
  
  


***

  
  


Buffy sat in a dimly lit room. She was surprised at how nice the room was. Compared to some of the other places she had been held captive - a cave under a frat house, Spikes crypt, and the back of a van (as Faith) - this place was _REALLY_ nice. She even had her own bed and a window. The window was locked but she wouldn't have gotten very far, there was a long drop on the other side. The door was also locked and she probably could have knocked that down but Buffy figured that there were guards on the other side.

Lord Elrond who had met them at the front gate had spoken in another language while she waited to find out what was to happen to her. She couldn't understand it but then that didn't surprise her because sometimes she couldn't even understand Giles. After he had spoken the guards had walked away with the three she had arrived with. Buffy had been left alone with Elrond.

Elrond looked at Buffy with a look of disgust, "So," he had said, "You are the one who has been causing me so much trouble?" He walked around her trying to make her feel small. 

"Well..." Buffy began, 

He stuck up his index finger to silence her, "DON'T interrupt," he said sternly, 

"But I..." 

"Silence," 

"If you would just..." 

"What did I just say?" 

"Well I could..." 

"I said quiet." 

"You are so childish." 

"ME?! You are the one who started this." 

"Oh would you just..." 

"_SILENCE_!!" Elornd had shouted, "I think we both know you are to blame. BUT," he said as Buffy was about to interrupt, "But we will leave it at that. You will be detained until I talk to the three whi arrived with you." 

"And then what?" Buffy had asked folding her arms, 

"Then _we_ will decide what to do with you."

The guards returned and Elrond spoke to them in the same language again. They flinched suddenly a look of fear spreading across their faces and they turned to look at Buffy. They approached her slowly. Sighing Buffy held out her arms. The elves stopped suddenly and looked at each other. 

"Oh for goodness sake I won't do anything." 

Elrond spoke to the elves again and the elves looked at him fearfully then slowly they had seized Buffy and had taken her away.

So now Buffy sat in her prison/room waiting to see what happened to her. "That Elrond guy is almost as bossy as Giles. I can't wait to tell Willow," she said out loud lying down on the bed.

  
  


***

  
  


Legolas, Gimli and Boromir sat on some chairs around a bigger chair - more like a throne - Outside on a clearing that had a clear view over Rivendell. Boromir sat between Legolas and Gimli because they kept bickering with each other. However now they sat glaring at each other while Boromir smiled happily to himself. The arrival of Lord Elrond and the four other elves stopped the glaring and they all began to rise. 

"Please remain seated my fellow Middle- Earth companions," Elrond said raising his arm and speaking with the same serious expression on his face. "I believe you all know why I have called this meeting earlier then I had planned. Early this morning Rivendell was breached by a new warrior," he paused as if having trouble with the next words, "A female warrior." 

He waited again for a look of surprise on the others faces but they were not surprised at all. 

"So," he continued, "I wish to know the exact details of what happened when you met this female."

So Legolas, Gimli and Boromir filled in Elrond with their versions of what happened. Although some of them didn't agree with the others or parts of it were highly exaggerated (mainly by Boromir) Gimli even threatened to axe off all of Legolas' hair and then, of course, Legolas commented on Gimlis height. Then naturally Boromir complained about being left out. Eventually the guards had to seperate all of them and now they all sat in corners.

Eventually Elrond had been filled in with their stories. He sighed then looked at the three of them. 

"Now see there was no need for any of the name calling was there?" 

"No Lord Elrond," they choursed, 

"And we are all going to say sorry, aren't we?" 

There was some hesitation as the three of them glared at each other, "Yes Lord Elrond," they said at last, 

"Well?" 

"Sorry," they all spat, 

"Say it like you mean it," Lord Elrond sighed, 

"I'm sorry," they said, 

"Truly," added Boromir, 

"Well thats settled then. Now we must discuss the punishment for this female. Any suggestions?" 

"She is a gift," sighed Boromir, "why not use her to help us with whatever it is you have called us here for?" 

"She must be sent away for the trouble she has caused. We must send her away to work for somebody else," Legolas said, 

"She must be locked away and never allowed out again," Gimli snorted, 

"I don't think she will hurt us, why not allie ourselves with her..." 

"We cannot allie ourselves with someone so dangerous," Legolas cried standing suddenly, "she should be sent away!" 

"And why are you so sure you are right?" Gimli cried also standing. Legolas turned and glared at him. 

"You're doing it again!" Boromir cried, 

"Gentleman please this is not helping," Elrond sighed shaking his head but he was not heard because Gimli, Legolas and Boromir were now arguing. Again.

  
  


***

  
  


Buffy stood in the center of a clearing surronded by Elrond, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir. Elrond looked really annoyed, his face was set in a deep frown. Boromir, Legolas and Gimli were sat in corners each with a guard next to them. They all had really angry faces too. 

"I have spoken to these three. I have aquirred all their stories...Eventually and we have decided on your punishment," 

"You decided for all of us, it's not like you...." Boromir trailed off from the look on Elronds face. 

"First of all we need to know your name," 

"Buffy, Buffy Summers," 

"Well...Buffy," Elrond smirked, "your punishment is that you will stay at my house and you will help me with all the work," 

_That doesn't sound so bad_she thought although she didn't like the look on his face.


	6. Aragorn dreams of Rivendell

  


_Hello i'm back. Sorry I've taken sooo long to update but I have no computer at home and i'm too lazy to do the work at college. Apart from that I've had so much college work to do and it just got in the way. I've had new inspiration, in 2 ways: 1. I met one of the heroes of my story Boromir himself Sean Bean. Thats right! I waited half an hour by a stage door to meet him. He is gorgeous in real life. *sighs* 2. I've seen the Two Towers trailer a billion times now and have watched Aragorn burst open those doors over and over. Then I got distracted by a certain blonde elf when he slides down the stairs firing his arrows...... Anyway here is chapter 6 hope you enjoy it. Natalie aka Miss Kitty_

  


***

  
  


Aragorn sat in an armchair in the middle of the Summers' living room. Dawn had left for school and Tara had gone to university. So Aragorn was alone in the living room. He sat by the electrical fire and stared straight into it thinking of the home he now really missed. He thought of the freedom he felt when he wandered the open plains and he thought of Arwen. He wished he was there now and couldn't help feeling guilt for leaving at this time, when Frodo and the other hobbits depended on him. He could only hope that they had all made it to Rivendell safely. Slowly he felt his eyes begin to drift shut and he felt himself fall into a deep sleep.

He dreamt. He dreamt of the freshness and the beauty of Middle Earth. Aragorn was walking the paths of Rivendell, admiring the tranquility and quiet. He passed Bilbo and Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pipin and he passed Elrond and Gandalf and two other people who could only be an elf and a dwarf, he passed a man with a sheild who must be human and then he came across someone who didn't belong. She was pretty and blonde and she was dressed differently to the other women in Middle Earth. She smiled at him and then began to clean the statue that she stood by. Confused Aragorn walked some more _I don't remember Rivendell being this dark_ he thought. Then he saw her, he saw the one he loved and she walked to him. She smiled her beautiful smile and then she stopped. Her smile became a frown and her eyes pleaded with him to help her. From behind Arwen a figure moved. A small noise came from behind her and then a hand, claws poised and then it attacked.

Aragorn woke with a start. The house around him was bright and warm. He realised he was sweating and stood. The dream had been so vivid and his guilt came upon him more unbearable then it was before. He stalked over to the otherside of the room and began to head for the kitchen when something caught his eye. On the wall was a picture; the picture was of Dawn and with Dawn in the photo was the girl from his dream. Her and Dawn were smiling and hugging. He took the picture from the wall and tore it out from its frame. Folding it he slid it gently into his pocket. He reached for his sword and then left the house.

  


***

  


Giles stood at the back of the shop cleaning his glasses. He looked down at the pile of books on the circular table and then he looked at the phone. Sighing he went over to the mounted phone, picked up the receiver and dialled a number. The phone rang twice and then the familiar voice of Willow sounding tired on the other end, "Hello?" she asked, he could hear her yawning on the other end, 

"Willow? Its Giles," 

"Oh hey Giles. Whats up?" 

"Sorry to wake you I just wondered if you had heard anything from Buffy?" 

"No I haven't. Still no word on her?" 

"No nothing. She wasn't with Spike. Willy hasn't seen her. I'm rather worried." 

"Don't worry Giles she'll turn up. I'll go look for her I don't have any lectures today." 

"That would be great. Thank you. You will report if you hear anything?" 

"Of course. See you later." 

"Bye." 

Giles hung up the receiver and returned to the table. There was nothing he could do now. Anya was ill and had stayed at home and he was looking after the shop on his own. He picked up a book, flicked the pages and began reading trying to hide the nagging feeling in the back of his head that something was wrong.

  


***

  


Aragorn was lost. He couldn't remember how to get to the magic box and he really needed to talk to Giles. He wanted to go home. The danger he had seen in his dream had appeared to real for him to just do nothing. Now he was feeling even more useless and alone. A feeling he should be used to but in this world he didn't like feeling alone. He continued to walk and stayed to the shadows. _I have to get to Giles. I can't stay here when I know that people I love are in danger._ He walked with his thoughts on other things and walked straight into someone who was leaning on a wall in the shade. "Hey!" they cried, "watch where you're going." Aragorn stopped suddenly the accent was familiar and had reminded him of Giles but it was not Giles who stood in front of him. The man in front of him was slimmer and had blonde hair. "I'm sorry. I did not see you there." Aragorn moved to walk around him but the man stood in front of him. 

"Oh right I get it," he said looking at Aragorn closely, "you're some warrior brought here by the power of the hellmouth," 

Aragorn looked at him and felt an instant dislike to him, "It is no buisness to you who I am or why i'm here," 

"Well i'm making it my buisness," 

"SPIKE!" 

The two men turned around and saw Willow running towards them. Aragorn felt his hopes rising. Willow would take him to Giles and he would be able to find a way home. "Spike what are you doing?" she asked coming to a halt. Aragorn realise at once that she was refering to the blonde man next to him - Spike. 

" was minding my own buisness here when this great ninny walked into me." 

At that Willow turned to Aragorn, "Strider? What are you doing around here?" 

"I was looking for the Magic Box," he said bluntly 

"Well I'll take you there. Spike you need to come too." 

Spike turned and walked away further into the shadows and Willow turned and crossed over the road into the sunlight. "Why is that man not coming with us?" He asked following after Willow. 

"Spike? He...Well he's not to keen on the sunlight he burns easily," she said opening a door infront of her and stepping in. "Here we are. You were really close," she smiled at him and then went and sat by Giles at the circular table.

Aragorn moved over to the table and joined Giles and Willow. He noticed the pile of books on the table and realised Giles must have been there all night. He turned to face him and noticed that Giles looked terrible. His eyes were sunken and his clothes were creased. _He can't of found anything or i'm sure he would have let me know. Am I going to be stuck here forever. I won't be able to help my friends._ "Giles," he said quietly. Giles looked up at him and smiled. 

"I'm sorry Str...Aragorn but I have not found anything about your world. I will continue looking," 

"I need to get back," Aragorn sighed I had a dream, "There is a new danger there I must go back and help," 

"Are you sure that it is real? It was only a dream." 

"It is not only this. I have left them when they need my help the most," 

"I understand, but with Buffy missing I feel there might be something about to happen here too," 

_Buffy? Could she be the girl in my dream and the picture?_ Aragorn reached to his pocket and pulled out the picture. "Is this Buffy?" He asked handing Giles the photo. 

"Yes. You've seen her?" 

"She was in my dream. She was in my world just before I saw the new creature attack," 

"Buffy was in your dream. In your world. Interesting..." Giles trailed off and looked at the floor. Aragorn and Willow watched silently as Giles' face changed expressions every two seconds. Eventually he stood up and began pacing the room muttering now and again, and cleaning his glasses. Willow leaned over to Aragorn, "He does this quite a lot, you'll get used to it." Then Giles ran up the metal stairs and pulled out a large black book. "AHA!" he cried running down again. He slammed the book down on the table and shoved the book in front of Aragorn. "Do you recognise this?" Aragorn looked down at the book in front of him. There in the center of the page was some writing, beautiful italic writing which joined together and formed the words he'd heard only in a myth, "One ring to rule them all," he whispered 

"You know what it says?" Willow asked 

"It is the language used in Mordor it talks about the one ring," 

"This is how we will get you back to Middle Earth Aragorn, but i'm not sure we should send you through unless we are certain it is your world. We should send someone first to make sure," 

"But who can we send?" Willow asked 

At that moment the door burst open and a smoking Spike ran in. "What bloody idiot parked a lorry in the way of the door!" Giles and Willow looked at each other, then at Aragorn and then back to Spike. 

"I think we just found our guinea-pig," Giles whispered.


	7. Buffy meets Arwen

_Authors note: Hello at last I'm back and have written my next chapter! It's taken me ages to update because I have had a Very stressful past two weeks what with all my coursework and application forms and interviews. However I put that aside for a bit to write this. I'd like to dedicate it to fairy17 who I now know is Cassie because she has been pestering me for ages for this chapter!_

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story and I own none of the locations. These belong to Joss Whedon and J.R.R Tolkien. Oh and there are a lot of references to the Secret Diaries which I do not own…unfortunately.

_***_

Buffy struggled to carry a large wooden bucket filled to the top with water across the courtyard. She was tired from the amount of cleaning that she had done. Who knew that such a beautiful place could have so much weaponry and armour? She'd spent what felt like hours in the armoury polishing and shining until everything was absolutely spotlessly sparklingly clean. _If I ever have to see another weapon while I'm here! _ She had thought. She had wanted to take one of the weapons and break free but she had been kept under close guard.

Now she was cleaning the horses. The dress that she had been forced to wear was covered in straw and hay and she was quite sure that she smelt of horse manure. _Urgh, I need a bath, stupid Elrond, stupid horses, stupid place, _she thought. She stumbled further along, the sky was beginning to get a little darker and Buffy was beginning to wish she had worn her watch. 

As she got towards the house she heard the sound of a horse whining and she could hear the sound of hooves thundering on the ground. Turning she saw a white horse heading her way. Heading right towards her. Buffy dived out of the way just as the horse reached her. She landed on the floor with a thud and the bucket landed on top of her spilling water everywhere. _Well I did want a bath, _she sighed, _a warm one would have been nice, now I smell and I'm soaking wet_. 

She stood slowly wringing the water out of her dress. The horse, which she had jumped out the way to avoid, was now standing on the stairs to the main entrance. On top of the horse sat a woman. She, like the men, had pointy ears and Buffy saw was very pretty. Buffy could also see that there was someone else on the horse. A child. Elrond came out of his house and moved swiftly towards the horse, the woman dismounted and Elrond reached up and took the child. He disappeared into the house. The woman turned to look at Buffy. She looked disgusted at the sight. Tutting she raised her chin and followed gracefully after Elrond.

***

The hand from the vampire dust and orc blood had soon become a head, then a body until at last an entire creature had emerged from the goo. The creatures' forehead was deformed and its eyes blazed yellow. Almost like the vampires Buffy had brought with her but unlike the vampires the creatures skin was dark and it had very little hair. The hair it did have was greasy and long. It looked around taking in the sight of the forest, which was now very dark and motionless. A smile drew across the creatures face and it leaned back and let out a loud and piercing screech.

All around the creature the earth began to bubble. A hand burst through right by the creatures' leg. Then another and another. Soon the clearing was being filled by more of these creatures. Some looked more like the vampires and others looked like orcs. Each one that emerged screeched like the first and then stood silently in a row watching the others burst through the ground. 

***

Boromir entered the horses' stable where Buffy was working. He walked in slowly with a smile on his face. He had jumped at the chance to come and get the girl when Elrond had asked. He walked in further and stopped. She didn't look as pretty now. Her hair was wet and was sticking to her face and her clothes were covered with hay and straw. _Well she is doing a dirty job…_ he thought to himself. She hadn't noticed him walk in. He moved closer and coughed softly. Buffy jerked backwards slowly and raised her fists.

 "Hello Lady Buffy," Boromir happily,

Slowly she lowered her fists, "Oh hi," she said bluntly,

"I have some good news," he beamed,

"The only good news you can give me is that I can go and have a hot bath and then go home," she said hopefully,

"No," he said, "Lord Elrond has asked for you to come and see him, you don't have to work in here anymore,"

"Oh great," she said sarcastically.

Boromir left the room and Buffy followed him slowly leaving all the equipment on a table at the side of the stables. They walked in silence following the halls. _She doesn't look very happy, say something to her… _"Do you like horns?" Boromir said suddenly,

"Huh?" Buffy said quickly,

"Do you like horns?" he repeated,

"I urm…why?" She asked eyes wide,

"Well I have one…" he began,

_Oh brother _Buffy thought,

"…And I wondered if you would like to see it?"

Buffy coughed suddenly, "_WHAT!"_ she felt her cheeks reddening

Boromir looked really awkward, "Well its just that…well its very big…"

Buffy couldn't say anything; mouth open she tried to but no sound came out, she just stared at Boromir,

"… And I though," he continued, "that you would like to have a go at blowing it,"

"_I WOULD WHAT!" _she stumbled, she saw the look of shock on his face added, "It's a very nice offer, but I'll pass thanks,"

"It's supposed to summon the armies of my country," he said quietly,

"Huh?"

"Oh and it's a really nice colour too, it is white with a gold edging and silver markings,"

Buffy was looking at Boromir puzzled as though trying to work something out. Suddenly her eyes widened, "Oh," she said, "you meant a real horn,"

Boromir looked mystified, "yes of course, what did you thing I meant?"

Buffys' face reddened, "Oh I…err…nothing," 

"Ahh we are here," he said suddenly. He walked ahead of Buffy to a large door. Knocking gently he stood back.

"Enter," came the voice from the inside.

Boromir opened the door and waited for Buffy to go in and then he shut the door behind her. _Idiot! "do you like horns?" What idiot asks a girl about horns? _He sighed and walked away grumbling to himself.

***

Buffy walked deeper into the room. She could see the lady who had nearly knocked her over and Elrond who was standing by a window a few feet away from her. As Buffy entered both turned to face her. "So it was you," the woman said tranquilly, she stood and glided towards Buffy. "Me?" Buffy asked,

"It could only have been you,"

"I'm a little lost here…" Buffy began,

"They are all out of shape because of you," the woman breathed,

"I'm sorry I don't know what you are talking about,"

"Daddy tell her, I can't bear to say it," she sighed,

Elrond turned around looking very awkward and said, "you have been trying on my daughters dresses,"

Buffy felt her mouth drop open, "I have what?"

"Especially her purple ones," Elrond continued. He looked as though he didn't want to be here.

"Dresses?" Buffy mouthed too shocked to say anything, "I haven't had time, it was probably you,"

"I thought it might have been him at first, but when he said there was another woman here…"

"_ME!" _Elrond screamed, "_I am a MALE ELF! I don't wear dresses!" _

"Well I didn't…"

"Just stop,"

"Well you…"

"Stop,"

"I didn't mean…"

The door to the room burst open and one of the elf guards ran in, "Sir, the other hobbits have arrived,"

"Excellent," Elrond said standing up, "I desire a word with Lord Aragorn,"

The guard looked at the floor, "Lord Aragorn has not come. They say he disappeared."

***

Ok that was it. I hope you enjoyed it. And I won't leave it so late until the next chapter… I'll try please no more death threats…Oh and Buffy will kick butt in her next chapter. Coming up: Spike gets sent to M.E and Aragorn gets to kick butt too!


	8. Aragorn kills something

N.F.A: I'm back after such a long time. Thanks to everyone who has been so patient with me, I hope this chapter was worth the wait.  Natalie.

For Jimmy Brown…

_***_

"Who's a guinea pig?" Spike asked brushing himself down. He threw his blanket onto a nearby chair and walked to the metal staircases that lead to a small upper level in the shop. He pulled out a packet of cigarettes and sat down hard on the stairs. Resting a cigarette in his mouth he reached for his lucky silver lighter.

Giles looked at Spike. He rolled his eyes and then coughed. Looking up Spike saw Giles staring at him. "What he?" he mumbled, the cigarette dangling lightly from the corner of his mouth. Giles said nothing but pointed to a sign on the wall that read "No Smoking." 

"Oh…right." He replaced the cigarette into his packet and looked at Willow. "So," he began, "where's this guinea pig?"

"Oh…well…I," Willow stammered, 

"Me?" Spike blinked sitting upright, "and why do you think that I will help?" he smirked.

"Because," Giles began, "Buffy needs your help and if you help her she will be in your debt,"

Spike looked at Giles considering what he had just said, "well..."

"Also," he interrupted reluctantly, "we will pay you,"

"Well in that case what do I have to do?"

"You are going to pay him to help?" Aragorn asked looking up form the book he was reading, "Giles I will go,"

"We don't know that this is your world for sure," Willow explained,

"Don't fret it, I'll check it out," Spike purred, "So what do I have to do?"

"Erm well," Giles stammered, "Aragorn, if I may?" he said gesturing to the book,

"Of course,"

"Well we have to form the circle of Tengwar. Willow we will probably need you and Tara to do this. Then Spike you will need to be in the middle of the circle," Giles turned to Aragorn, "you said you could read this writing correct?"

"That's right,"

"In that case I will need you to read this out loud and that should open the porthole long enough for Spike to slip through to what we think is your world."

"Well, doesn't sound that hard," Spike mumbled,

"There is one more thing Spike," Giles added,

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

"You will have to perform the ritual in a tutu."

Spike paused and looked at Giles, "don't be a stupid git,"

Giles took off his glasses and removed the handkerchief from his pocket. "I thought it was funny," he sighed as he wiped the glasses clean.

****

Tara pushed open the door to the Magic Box. As it opened the bell above the door struck and everyone looked up. She wasn't sure what was going on but she knew that it had something to do with Aragorn. She carried in the four candles Willow had asked for and headed to the back of the shop. The circular table had been pushed up against the shelves and on the floor was painted a symbol. In the middle of the symbol lay an array of swords and daggers. "Tara." She smiled and glanced over at Willow. "We're sending someone somewhere?"

"We're guinea-pigging Spike. We're going to send him to what we think may be Aragorn's' world,"

"And Spike agreed?"

"Only because we offered to pay,"

"Oh I see," Tara laughed. She placed the candles around the circle and carefully lit them. "Is there anything else we need to do?"

"We need to sprinkle dust of Osiris around the outside of the circle it's just a safety measure for Spike, he is dead after all and then we are ready."

"Do you really think it will work?"

"I'm pretty sure it will," said Willow handing Tara a glass of a deep blue powder, "otherwise we'll just have a big show of fireworks." 

Tara took the glass and began to pour the powder around the circle.

"Everything ready?" Giles asked from the behind the counter,

"Just a second…Done."

A circle of yellow light floated into the air and then faded into nothing.

"Ready."

****

Spike sat in the middle of the circle, the swords across his lap. He held his lucky lighter in his hand and watched as the two ladies, Giles and Aragorn formed a circle around him. Aragorn held open the large book and was speaking in a slow steady voice, a language Spike had never heard before. With each word Aragorn said the room grew darker, the wooden shelves around the shop began to creak, books and jars slid from them and fell to the floor, the ground around them began to shake violently.  A burnt orange light started to glow underneath Spike and he felt his body grow lighter, the surroundings around him began fading. "_Here we go," he thought._

****

The door to the Magic Box flew open splintering along the doorframe. A scaly demon rushed in his skin a blazing red colour. As it entered the shop the demon threw back his head and roared. "Do not stop chanting Aragorn," Giles cried above the noise, "if you stop now we will trap Spike between the two worlds." The demon charged to the back of the shop and swung a giant claw. It connected with Giles' skull and he flew backwards landing hard on the bookshelf. "Giles!" Tara cried.

****

"What the hell is going on?" Spike cried he could hear what sounded like screaming. The Magic Box had completely faded from his view and all he could see was a bright orange light surrounding him. Spike felt his strength drain from him. He closed his eyes and everything went black.

****

The demon stretched his clawed hand towards Willow. Aragorn threw down the book and reached for his sword that lay on the floor behind him. "No!" he cried swinging his sword at the demon slashing the demons back. It howled in pain and turned on Aragorn. Swinging his clawed arm he grazed Aragorn's shoulder. He stumbled to his knees but managed to thrust his sword upwards spearing the demons neck. "The spell," Willow cried, "did it work?"

****

Spike groaned and rolled onto his stomach. Opening his eyes slowly he could tell he was no longer in the magic box, his eyes were too hazy to make out any of the surroundings. He felt a cool breeze on his back and he shivered. "Nice weather," he grumbled to himself. He pushed his torso upwards and onto his knees. He felt the cold all over his body. Shivering again he looked down, "this is not good."

****

"Did it work?" Willow repeated. She turned to Tara who was standing in the centre of the circle.

"There appears to have been a slight problem," she sighed,

Aragorn turned to look at her, frowning he asked, "Are they Spikes clothes?"

"I think the spell may have gone a little wrong," Willow blushed.


	9. Buffy escapessort of

_N.F.A: Wow look another chapter within a week of posting the last one. I must be ill. Ha ha ha. Actually I'm just trying not to keep people waiting as long as the last one. Also I want to start a Harry Potter story but I can't until I've finished this one. I have to warn you this may be the last chapter for 3 or 4 weeks because I have my exams coming up and I need to start my revision. Enjoy, Natalie._

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters yada yada yada, they don't belong to me. I only made up the plot and the vamp/orcs. 

****

Buffy once again was shut in her prison room. She was glad for a chance to sit down and gather her strength. Now she could finally figure out a way to get out of here. If she could just get a message to Giles she would be able to leave. _"Now how on Earth am I going to contact Giles," Buffy sighed. She sat down on the bed by the window and lowered her head onto the pillow. She really was quite tired and they weren't going to need her for a little while._

Buffy could tell that she was going to be in the room for a while since the arrival of the hobbits. _"Whatever they are" Buffy though. She had been rushed back here under the orders of Lord Elrond. Something had obviously happened. Something important. They were going to be a while._

Buffy closed her eyes and felt herself relax. _"Hang on," _she told herself,_ "if they are busy then now is the perfect time to escape." _She opened her eyes again, _"I can't expect to fight well with little energy. Cleaning all that weaponry really wiped me out." _She felt her lids grow heavy and she closed her eyes again and drifted into a deep sleep.

****

The Magic Box was dark the only light came from the back of the shop. The ground that Buffy was standing on was shaking. Buffy looked up from the floor to the back of the shop, where Willow and Tara were crouched on the behind the burning candles. Giles sat around from Willow and next to him was a man Buffy had never seen before. He was reading from a large book on the floor in front of him. _"A spell," Buffy thought. Between the four of them a bright light was shining. __"What are they doing?" The hairs on the back of Buffy's neck stood up, her spider senses were tingling. She spun around quickly she could see a shadow sliding across the window of the shop; it wasn't human. __"__Willow__," Buffy whispered, __"__WILLOW__!" Buffy turned and ran to the back of the shop. "Willow stop this spell," she reached down for Willows shoulder but her hand passed right through her. The demon exploded through the Magic Box door. "Do not stop chanting Aragorn," she heard Giles cry. The Magic Box began to fade from Buffy's sight. _"Aragorn?"_ The shop darkened completely and Buffy could no longer see Willow or Giles or the demon. __"Aragorn," she thought again, __"where have I heard that before?"_

****

Buffy sat upright on her little bed. "Of course," she whispered. She glanced up out of the window. The sky had darkened in a haze of greys and purples. _"How long was I asleep?" she asked herself. She slid her legs over the side of the bed and stood. She brushed herself down smoothing the creases that had appeared on her dress. Once she was ready Buffy moved over to the door. Knocking on it she called out to the guards, "hello? I could really do with a drink in here," she waited and there was no answer, "Hello? I need you to come here so that I can start my escape plan." There was still no answer. Sighing loudly Buffy looked up out of the window on the door. There was no sign of the guards anywhere. _"Oh boy. They're just going to leave me in here to starve,"_ she stepped back onto one leg and raised the other kicking the door hard. It creaked a little but it did not open. She tried again but it still did not budge._

****

A shadow danced along the walls, slipping unseen over every painting and pillar. It moved along the empty corridors of Rivendell and descended a staircase. The sound of footsteps echoed along the deserted building. Turning a corner a loud thumping could be heard. _"So she's still alive and trying to get out,"_ he thought, _"that's good."_ He pulled keys from his pocket as he reached the door. Selecting the right one he pushed it into the lock. The thumping behind stopped and he pushed open the door.

****

Buffy heard a clanging noise from the other side of the door. She lowered her leg and stepped back into the shadows breathing lightly. The door swung open and a figure stepped through the doorway. She rushed forward and knocked the figure against the wall locking her elbow she held her arm up against the figures throat. "Lady Buffy," he squeaked,

"Huh?" Buffy asked,

"Its me Boromir," he gasped,

"Boromir?" she looked at the figure against the wall and saw the familiar eyes, "what's going on?"

"Can't...........breath........"

"Oh!" she lowered her arm from his throat and stepped back.

"We can't talk here we have to move," he said rubbing his throat,

"I'm not going anywhere until I know what is going on," she said firmly,

"Lady Buffy, I need your help," he turned and walked out of the room.

"What? W..Wait a minute," Buffy called, she chased after Boromir, "help you with what? You lock me up and then.......WOAH!" Buffy caught her foot on something on the floor and flew onto the ground. She landed heavily with a groan. She looked back to see what had tripped her. In the middle of the floor was a body. She crawled over to it and pulled it onto its back. "What?" she said allowed, "A vampire?"

Boromir moved over towards Buffy and the body, "You know what that is?"

"Yes," she said, "its a vampire, but this one is different,"

"Different?" He asked,

"Yes," she looked at it carefully, "this one is dead but it has not turned into dust."

****

Ok this is where it starts getting complicated I hope you can all follow what is going on. Coming up: Spike in Middle Earth.


	10. Spike goes to Middle Earth

Wow I can't believe I haven't updated this for two years! So much for updating in 3 or 4 weeks…Ooops. I apologise to all of those who have been waiting (You've probably all given up on this now!) If you haven't given up thanks for waiting. If you are a new reader hello and thanks for reading! Here comes the next chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters etc etc etc but I do own the plot.

* * *

Spike had been wondering through the thick forest for what felt like hours. He was getting colder by the minute or as cold as a vampire could get. He seemed to be getting nowhere but he was reluctant to change direction in case he found something. Anything. He just wanted out of this forest. The soles of his bare feet where covered with small cuts and splinters from all the small twigs and tree roots that he walked over. _"I must remember to thank Giles for sending me on this sodding journey," _he thought to himself, _"He better be paying me a lot of money for this." _

* * *

Another hour passed and Spike decided that he wasn't getting anywhere. He stood pondering which direction to head in next. _"Its at times like these I could do with a fag."_ He strained his ears for any tell tale signs of life. Sighing he sank to the floor. Seeing no way out of his current situation and needing a rest Spike began humming to himself. He then slowly started to tap his foot along with his humming. "I´ve lived a life that´s full," he sang aloud, "And each and every highway." He stopped suddenly when he heard a rustling sound behind him. He sat as still as he could as he listened for any more noises. _"Must have been the wind,"_ he told himself. Happy that there was nothing there Spike continued singing to himself. "And yet, much more than this," he closed his eyes and rested his head against the tree behind him, "I did it… my… way." Spike let himself drift into a light sleep. Hoping that when he awoke he would suddenly have new inspiration to set off again.

* * *

The noise they had heard had been coming from ahead of them. It had stopped suddenly and they had remained still waiting for the noise to start again so they could approach undetected. When it did they began following it again. Just as they thought they had found the source of the noise it had stopped again though this time whatever was making it had not suspected anything it had just quietened into silence. They signalled at each other, nodded their heads and set off in different directions. They would take this creature, whatever it was, by surprise. They rounded the trees that stood between them and the creature quickly. When they saw what had been making the noise they stopped suddenly. They stood puzzled. Glancing at each other they both seemed to be thinking the same thing. This creature looked like them.

* * *

Spike awoke with a start. He had felt like someone was watching him and when he looked up he found he was right. _"Well its about bloody time,"_ he thought to himself. "Hello," he said aloud, "I wonder if you could help me. I'm lost you see," he paused looking at the two men who were gaping at him. He waited to see if there was any kind of recognition but there seemed to be none. _"What a pair of ninnies._ I'm trying to find a place called Rivendell," he continued standing up as he did so. The two men gasped when he stood up and moved closer together. They started muttering to each other so fast that all Spike managed to pick up was one word, "Thranduil?" He asked. The two men stopped muttering and looked at Spike.

"Please," one said stepping towards him, "tell us what happened to you,"

"Who did this to you my friend?"

"Did what to me?" Spike looked at them and then remembered that he was left not wearing any clothes after arriving in this world, "Oh my situation," he said, "well it was probably some sort of side effect caused by the spell which meant that I was left with no clothes. If it had been anyone else I would have found it bloody hysterical."

"You had a spell cast on you?" One said looking shocked,

"We must take you to Thranduil" the other said,

"I'm sorry but I just need to find Rivendell."

"Rivendell? But you are from here."

"Don't you recognise your home?"

"My what?" Spike asked, _"I knew something was amiss."_

"Your home, Mirkwood," one said looking at the other, "this is worse then either of us had imagined we must hurry."

"I agree."

"Look I don't mean to bust your bubble but this is not my home," Spike said leaning back on the tree, "for one," he added pointing at the man nearest to him, "I don't have your poncy long hair and," he overstated, "I don't have pointy ears."

"That is because you have suffered some kind of torture,"

"Don't be a poof. I am trying to tell you that I am not…"

"It is obvious you are an elf. You must come with us now so we may sort this out."

They both turned from Spike and spoke to each other. "Tell me what is poncy?"

"I think he is talking about how shiny our hair is. And what is this poof that he talks of? Some form or orc?"

"I am not sure. Perhaps it is a food he was forced to eat."

"Yes perhaps you are right. Come we must take him now." They turned and gestured for Spike to follow. Spike rolled his eyes but knowing he had no other choice followed them. _"Thank you SO much Giles. I knew I hated you for a reason."_

* * *

Coming up next Aragorn goes to the cinema (I'm trying to keep a little humour in this story!) 


End file.
